


A Universal Contrast

by FieryTGWorks (FierySprites)



Series: Worlds of Transformations [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Embedded Images, F/F, Female Yu Narukami, Forced Feminization, Forced Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender transformation, Groping, Identity Issues, Lemon, Loss of Identity, Male-to-Female Transformation, Nudity, One Shot, Poor Yu, Self-Acceptance, Selfcest, Sexual Content, Transformation, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FieryTGWorks
Summary: One night, Yu Narukami gets mysteriously dragged into a facsimile version of Tartarus. While there, he encounters the not-quite-dead Minako Arisato, who seeks to use his body for some… rather unsavory purposes.Yu is about to discover just what theUniverse Arcanais capable of, when Minako enacts a plan that will change him every way possible: body, mind… and soul.(A TF/TG one-shot set during October ofPersona 4, where Yu Narukami gets transformed into Minako Arisato.)





	A Universal Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set sometime during the events of _Persona 4 Golden_ , in-between the fifth and sixth main dungeons. _Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth_ has not occurred yet. For the purposes of this fic, both protagonists from _Persona 3 (Portable)_ were a part of SEES.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This fic contains Male-to-Female TF/TG, Mental Changes, Selfcest, Nudity, Lemons, Forced Sex, Mature Descriptions, and Possible OOC, among other things. Reader discretion is advised.

October 8, 2011 – After School

Another day, another venture into the TV World. Although there were no recent developments into the murder mystery plaguing Inaba, that didn't mean the Investigation Team could afford to slack off on their Persona training.

It was a long day, training over in all the different dungeons that had sprouted as a result of the Midnight Channel, and Yu Narukami – leader of the impromptu Investigation Team – felt satisfied by the efforts. Every teammate got had some sort of substantial improvement when it came to battle skills and experience, and Yu himself got quite a few new Personas – whether it be through Shuffle Time or general fusion in the Velvet Room.

After the end of the session, the team went back to doing their usual business. But to Yu's mind, something was off.  _The fog seemed more… oppressive today,_  he thought.  _And it felt like… something was trying to get out._  Yu would have commented on it to his teammates, but nobody else seemed to notice anything. Not even Teddie had, and he had lived in the TV World for a long time.

So Yu had just kept quiet. It wasn't as if it was impeding anything, and the Investigation Team were still getting things done. But he kept it in the back of his mind, just in case.

Back at the Dojima Residence, Yu's thoughts kept him a fair bit more silent and distant than usual. "Big bro?" Nanako interrupted his thoughts. "Is something wrong? You're quiet today…"

"It's nothing, Nanako," Yu replied. "I'm just… thinking."

"Oh, okay," Nanako said. "Maybe we should play sometime! You look kind of sad today."

Yu smiled, patting Nanako's head. "Alright. I will sometime."

* * *

October 8, 2011 – Late Night

It was a rather quiet night for Yu. It wasn't raining, and there wasn't really anything or anyone to expect on the Midnight Channel, or any worries about being able to rescue whoever got trapped next in the TV World.

Yet, that something he put into the back of his head bugged him. Intuition told him he should probably check out the Midnight Channel tonight – even with the clear night.

Yu sat intently at his couch, his TV turned off, just as he normally would.  _It's just to make sure nothing's wrong,_  he mentally told himself.  _Nothing more._

Slowly, he waited for midnight to finally arrive. Strangely, the Wild Card's nerves were on edge the entire time.  _I don't get it,_  he thought.  _Why am I so on edge tonight? What is it about my gut that tells me something bad's gonna happen?_

Suddenly, the TV screen lit up on cue. Yu jerked up as normal, but something seemed off this time. Instead of glowing bright yellow, his TV screen glimmered a nauseous dark green. Immediately, Yu raised his eyebrows. "Green? But the fog is always yellow…" he noticed aloud.

And just like past cases, an image of a person appeared on the monitor. It was a silhouette of a teenage girl, close to Yu's age. Her hair seemed tied up in a ponytail, and her figure was rather slender and feminine.

 _Who could this be?_  Yu internally asked.  _I haven't seen anyone like that at Yasogami…_  His curiosity piqued, Yu got out of his couch to inspect the blurry image further.

All that the other Shadow silhouettes did was stand, simply allowing the Investigation Team to get a glimpse on who would be the next target. But the silhouette before Yu was different. It moved, acted,  _lived_  with a passion, bending over provocatively as if to give her viewers a look at her cleavage.

 _What is she?_  Yu scoffed.  _Rise's shadow?_  But even more oddly, the Shadow stepped forward, getting almost up to Yu's face if the Shadow was actually in front of his face. And then, she spoke.

" _So…_ _ **you**_ _are the current wielder of the Wild Card?"_ she voiced, her tone sounding questioning and pretty.

Yu startled back, nearly tripping over his table. "W-What?" he hissed, trying not to wake Nanako.

" _That's perfect."_  She leaned back in self-satisfaction.  _"With you, I can make myself a reality."_

"Who are you?" Yu demanded to know. "What are you talking about?"

" _I'd tell you,"_  she teased, a finger to her chin,  _"but you know? This isn't the most opportune place to discuss my dealings. So how about we go somewhere more… appropriate?"_  She held a hand to her side, and the image of a spinning card hovered over it.

Yu's eyes widened as it spun multiple times.  _A—a Persona user!?_  he mentally realized, taken aback. Before he knew it, the shadowed girl had crushed the card. His TV's monitor flashed a bright green, obscuring his vision.

"W-What is…!?" he exclaimed, right before he lost the ability to stand. Right before his consciousness faded, he noticed how his vision seemed to be growing greener and greener…

* * *

October 9, 2011 - ???

When Yu finally regained consciousness, the first thought that popped into his mind was,  _The floor feels cold… but I don't remember having a hard floor to begin with._  His eyes opened to a nonexistent ceiling, covered by a fog of dark green. As he got up, he took a closer look at his surroundings.

A checkerboard texture covered every inch of the floor, broken occasionally by a circular sigil. Arches connected to each other littered the walls at times, accompanied by pillars in the middle of the rooms. The walls themselves were rather nondescript, with large green windows and rather blue decorations. And scarily, blood seemed to coat the halls as well. "Where am I? This doesn't look like any dungeon I've seen before…" Yu commented.

Getting to his feet, Yu tried to explore his rather strange surroundings. Beyond the halls and the arches, the floor seemed to go on for an eternity, stretching far beyond what even the shapeshifting nature of the TV World was capable of.  _If only I had my sword on me right now,_  Yu lamented,  _but I didn't think I'd just be thrown in… wherever I am just like that._

Carefully, Yu walked through the area, cycling through all his Personas in case he needed them. It was unnerving, walking through the floor without navigation. "I would really appreciate Rise's help right now," he muttered. Though the halls were devoid of all enemies and Shadows, it still felt like something could jump out at any time. And given Yu's current predicament – that is, lacking a Navigator or any partners to assist him - fighting would be an extremely unappealing scenario.

Nevertheless, Yu continued on his way, bumbling about into dead ends, looping paths, and nary any sort of treasure at any end. Though he did manage to find a few stairs leading upwards, it all seemed to lead him to floors as similar in appearance as the previous ones. The same blood, checkerboard floors, pillars in the middle of the room… It was all disturbingly the same.

Finally, when Yu reached a somewhat more open space, he snapped. "Why am I here!?" he yelled, frustrated. "It's all just the same, and there aren't even any Shadows! Why did that Shadow girl bring me here, anyway!?"

"I'm glad you asked, Yu-kun," a hauntingly familiar voice echoed behind him. In shock, Yu turned around and got a full glimpse of the girl that had brought him here.

It was an auburn-haired teenage girl, with hairpins arranged in the shape of the Roman numeral XXII. She wore a MP4 player and red headphones attached around her neck, with a prominent red ribbon adorning her collar. Her entirely black uniform was unfamiliar as well, visibly being not of Yasogami. Finally, she wore a red band on her right arm, reading 'S.E.E.S.' – likely the acronym for her school club.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he demanded to know, instinctively tensing up.

The girl smirked – a peculiar expression on her otherwise kindly face. "Oh, I'm no one special…" she said, walking forward a bit. "But I suppose if you really need a name, I'm Minako.  **Minako Arisato.** And I know all about you,  **Yu Narukami**."

Yu made sure to keep his nervous levels in check. Although he wanted to know how this mysterious girl knew about him, he had other questions that needed to be addressed first. "What are you?" he asked. "You can't be normal if you brought me here into whatever TV World facsimile this place is."

"TV World? Is that really what you call it?" she asked, a perplexed look adorning her features for a minute. "Well, whatever. You really want to know what I am?" She brought out her palm, a tarot card spinning above it – just like the image shown before Yu was sent to whatever this labyrinth was. "I think this will give you enough information, Yu-kun."

"A Persona-user…" Yu whispered, his suspicions from earlier now confirmed.

"That's right," Minako said. "I'm not just any Persona-user, though."

The tarot card she was holding was visibly of the Fool Arcana, of which Yu was very familiar with. But what he wasn't expecting was the card to change. From the Fool came several other Arcanas – Magician, Priestess, Emperor, Hanged Man, before stopping on Death.

Yu's eyes widened. "A Wild Card too!?" he exclaimed in surprise.

Minako's unsettling smile grew. "That's right~! You're very smart, Yu-kun… though I suppose that is to be expected as my successor," she complimented.

"So why have you brought me here?" the other Wild Card asked. "You should know I've got important things to do."

"Right, right…  _That_  thing," Minako said. "You were investigating a murder spree of some sort?"

"H-How did you…?"

"You'd be surprised at what one can find out when they've achieved the power of the  **Universe**."

Yu's eyebrows furrowed. "…the Universe?" he inquired. "What kind of arcana is that?"

"You might know of it as another form of the final Arcana – the World. Mine manifested as the Universe… quite the power, to be honest. And as for why I've brought you here…" Minako let her card dissipate so her hand could be free to point at Yu. "I need you for something."

The way she spoke that line sent shivers up Yu's spine. Something told him he did not want to find out what Minako needed him for. "What?"

"I've been watching you very closely from where I am," Minako began to elaborate. "You see, at the end of my journey, I had to sacrifice my life in order to save the world. But then something happened, and my existence was completely transplanted by my brother. Suddenly, it was as if my brother and I had swapped roles… except I didn't exist in this new reality."

'I'm… sorry about that," Yu stated, feeling a bit of sympathy.

"And so I've just been hovering about, with nothing to do aside from watch the world I had fought to save. Do you know what it's like to watch your friends live on their life, their memories of you completely replaced by those of someone else's? Do you  _know_  what it's like to be unable to interact with life, unable to even  _live anymore!?"_ Unmistakable rage was clear on her face, a few tears even dropping down her cheeks as she remembered all the tragedy in her life.

"But you…" She looked straight into Yu's eyes, her expression looking almost sinister. Yu began to step back. "I can see you won't suffer the same fate. You're destined to live on, to keep your existence intact, to keep spending time with all of your friends. And it makes me sick." Her unnaturally crimson eyes were steely, attractive in a way that made Yu tense. "Why should it be me that has to suffer!? Why is it  _you_  who gets a free ride!?"

 _This girl's got some serious issues,_  Yu noticed. Aloud, he tried to soothe the broken girl. "I really am sorry for your loss, but… shouldn't you at least be happy your friends are still alive? Even if they've forgotten about you, they're at least still living, right?"

"Shut up!" Minako yelled. Yu went silent. "What do you know about my situation!? You're not the one who had to deal with all this!" The undead girl was breathing heavily at this point. If his life was an anime, Yu would think her ears would be emitting steam. "But enough talk!"

Without warning, Minako started dashing toward Yu, whipping out a naginata.  _Crap!_  Yu cursed.  _I don't have a weapon on me, and I didn't find any on my way here!_  Without a sword to fight the other Wild Card against, the only thing Yu could do was use his Personas.

Flipping back to avoid a strike, Yu reached his palm out and crushed the card that showed up. "Izanagi!" he called out, the swordsman deity materializing behind him. "Zionga!"

A bolt of lightning struck down on Minako's position. Quickly, the girl sidestepped the attack, going in to strike Yu directly.

Izanagi rushed forth, his katana clashing with Minako's naginata. The girl growled, swinging the naginata several times more against the Persona's weapon. As skilled as she may have been, she had nothing on the experience of a Japanese god himself.

When it was clear the Persona wouldn't budge from his position, Minako flipped backward, making space between her and her opponent. Without warning, she whipped out her hand and crushed the card that materialized. "If that's how things are going to be, Yu-kun… then two can play at that game!" she declared.

Soon, a metallic figure attached to a giant spire appeared behind Minako, holding a fanciful sword adorned with metallic coffins. The sheer amount of power the Persona held easily dwarfed Yu's own skill level, and he began to sweat in fear.  _What kind of person am I up against!?_  he internally exclaimed.

"Messiah!  **Megidolaon!"**

Yu's face took on an 'oh, crap' expression as he frantically tried to get away. In desperation, he cast a Sukukaja on himself in the hopes that he would be able to dodge the dreaded Almighty attack.

Alas, he was unable to make it. A white orb coalesced in the air and slammed down onto the ground, creating an explosion that engulfed the whole room; Yu included. " **AGGGGGH!** " he cried, taking an unbelievable amount of damage. His beaten and battered body soon hit the floor, and he soon found himself wheezing hard. "T-This power…! H-How do you…!?" he breathed.

Minako smiled coldly. "Well, that wasn't much of a fight," she casually commented, as if she were speaking about the weather. Slowly, the girl strolled toward Yu's body, Messiah still trailing behind her.

In pain, Yu whipped out his tarot card, trying to decide which Persona would be most effective to use.  _I-Izanagi wasn't much, but…! I have to have a Persona that can at least do_ _ **something**_ _…!_

But before he could finish selecting, Minako managed to come over and  _pick up_  his own tarot card, right out of his hands. "W-What…!?" Yu coughed.

The older Wild Card looked over the tarot card, examining its every detail. "At last…!" she muttered excitedly. As she held up Yu's card with one hand, she summoned her own in the other.

"W-What… do you need… with that…!?" Yu tried to ask.

"Oh, just for a bit of fusing," she nonchalantly revealed.

"F-Fusion!? Like what Igor does…!?"

"Something like that. You see, I figured out a way to regain my physical form. All it takes is fusing my tarot card with somebody else's. That way, I can transplant my consciousness into someone else's mind, and use that body however I want to."

"T-Transplant!?" Yu stuttered.  _This girl is out of her mind!_

"Oh don't look so shocked, it's not like you were getting anywhere with your investigation anyway. I'd make much better use of your mind than you would ever get out of it." Defiantly, Yu glared into Minako's red eyes. The girl, however, didn't seem affected by it. "Angry, Yu-kun? Don't be. You should be happy – I'll get to live the life I should've had. And you'll be helping."

With a flourish, the two cards started hovering into the air, the magical glyphs of Persona Fusion illuminating the rather dark and dreary environment. They spun around, twirling opposite of one another; and then they slammed together, creating a litany of sprinkles that fell to the floor.

Disheartened, Yu looked at the fused card – it was labeled XXI; depicting the World Arcana with a more feminine figure drawn in the center. "And so it begins," Minako said.

"What… What do you—!" Suddenly, surges of pain made their way up and down Yu's body, causing him to writhe in absolute agony.  **"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**  he screamed, the volume of his voice echoing throughout the empty expanse of the room.

Yu's skin complexion began to pale, from his regular tan to a lighter color. The sudden change sent tingles down his spine, a feeling he could have done well without (especially in addition to all of his body hair disappearing without a trace). The changing pigments on his skin created a greater sense of sensitivity to them, resulting in it being smooth and beautifully pastel.

This was made most noticeable when Yu realized he could feel the fabric of his uniform a lot more than before; not to mention the far colder floor. Against the unwilling spasms, Yu managed to breathe out, "B-but… why  _me?_  You could… have picked… a-anyone else…!"

As the tingling moved toward his hair, Minako moved over to lay by a nearby wall. Her gaze remained analytic as she spoke. "You're a Wild Card, Yu-kun, remember?" she reminded him in a mocking tone. "You have the potential to change masks and Personas in the blink of an eye. And besides, I was once a living Wild Card. It really shouldn't be much of a surprise that you're the most compatible person around."

Yu's hair, by this point, had lengthened and been unloosened from its well-combed form. It magically weaved itself to become longer, less in his face; tying itself back into a ponytail. Six silver pins materialized in his hair, taking the form of the Roman numeral "XXII." It looked much like Minako's hairdo.

"Weren't there… other Wild Cards… around!?" Yu demanded to know, his energy still completely sapped, his hair color sporting an eye-catching auburn hue. "You yourself… are proof that I'm… not the only… one in existence…!" His eyes were struggling to stay open; a sharp, stressful feeling being placed upon his irises' widening as they turned from grey to crimson. His eyelashes were longer, more pronounced, clearly meant to draw attention.

The uncomfortable feeling seemed to be slowly passing over his entire face. His nose tingled, becoming smaller and petite. A bit of lipstick had magically applied itself onto his lips as they turned cuter and softer. Finally, a wave of pain crashed against his skull, and he clutched his head in order to soothe it. The structure of his head shrunk and shifted, becoming leaner and more rounded – it was now very feminine in nature.

"They're all too old by this point," Minako dismissed his claim. "And they're pretty experienced too, so even with my power it wouldn't be as effective. You though?" She eyed Yu's shrinking form, watching as he dropped eight inches from his former 5'11" frame. His disorientation was obvious, looking around the room in a sort of panic. "You don't have enough experience to take me down."

Yu coughed, his Adam's apple receding into his throat. A softer, girlier voice overtook his normally more male and tame tone. "You won't… get away… with this…!" he stated, trying to ignore his unfamiliar voice. As if on cue, his entire body began to dramatically slim down; his hands became daintier and faster, his feet smaller and less firm, his arms and legs much curvier than before. Cracks echoed throughout the room as his thighs caved in, practically rearranging his entire rib structure. It was not a comfortable feeling in the slightest.

Minako looked smug. "You'd be surprised at what the power of the Universe Arcana can accomplish." By this point, Yu's clothes looked far too big and baggy to even remotely fit on him. Had Yu had the strength to get up, they would've fallen off almost instantly. "You're already weaker than you were before. You shouldn't worry though… You'll be getting all of  _my_  power eventually…  _and_  a little more out of it, too."

On cue, Yu's butt started to slowly inflate, like a balloon being filled with air. Instinctively, he clasped his hands to his butt cheeks, and he felt his rather feminine face begin to grow hot. Soon, they bloated to the point where males could whistle and holler 'nice ass!' with no degree of hesitation. This had the added side-effect of widening out his hips, and Yu's body shifted to accommodate for his new center of balance. The feeling of the cold, hard floor against his sensitive skin didn't help him feel any better at all.

 _I can't… let this… be the end…!_  Yu struggled to think. Desperately, he held his delicate hand in front of him, trying in vain to summon his Persona card. For a moment, the card of the Fool flickered into view, before Minako bent over and snuffed it out. "Uh-uh-uh, Yu-kun!" she taunted, waving a finger in front of his face. "You can't just do that yet! We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Best… part?" Yu gulped. A sudden sensation in his nether region forced him to draw his gaze downward, whereupon he witnessed a startling sight. Scooting his pants down, he stared in horror as his crotch began to shrink. It had been one thing to hear Minako tell him he was going to be a girl; it was another to have his fears truly laid out right in front of him.

"Nononono _nonono_ _ **nononoNO!**_ ** _"_  **he rapidly chanted, attempting to grab at his poor, dwindling manhood to no avail. Soon, it was sucked right into his skin; a fresh, womanly slit opened up and took its place right after, a loud  **SCHLORP!**  resonating throughout his ears.

For a moment, Yu just stared, tears threatening to fall from his—no,  _ **her**_  eyes. The sound and its accompanying feeling made Yu's face flush crimson with embarrassment – and a little bit of arousal, even. Tenderly, she felt around the area, as if it were a mystery she needed to decipher.  _"T-This can't be happening…"_  she whispered in shock.  _"It just can't…!"_

"Oh, but it is," Minako affirmed. "And there's just one last step left to go." With those ominous words hanging in the air, Yu felt something burn from within her chest. She whimpered, her dignity and mental fortitude long gone, as two supple balloons of flesh inflated from her chest, pushing against her already baggy uniform and undoing many of its buttons.

As they grew, they seemed to gain a sense of momentum, bouncing up and down without restraint. In fear and a sort-of amazement, Yu prodded them with a fingernail, and she blushed at the sense of  _excitement_  that rushed through her veins. This confirmed it – the transformation was complete. Yu Narukami was now the spitting image of Minako Arisato.

Distraught, Yu simply laid on the floor for a bit, feeling around her body with her delicate hands. A sense of denial still weighed on her psyche, several whimpers coming unbidden from her lips.  _"This isn't real…"_ she muttered.  _"I-I'm still me… T-This is just a dream…"_

 _ **Are you truly sure about that?**_  a traitorous part of her mind whispered.  _ **Even**_ _if_ _ **it was just a dream, just look at yourself. Face it… You're not quite a 'Yu-kun' anymore, are you?**_

Abruptly, she was yanked off the floor by Minako's rather sturdy arms, the suddenness of which leaving her unable to react other than a token effort to drag herself away. "Oh, yes… You came out quite fine, Yu-kun," Minako stated, her eyes lecherously analyzing every bit of Yui's modified body. "…well, I suppose  _ **Yui-chan**_  would fit you better now, anyway."

Without another word, she took off Yui's Yasogami jacket - which had become been fairly loose over the course of the transformation – and dropped it to the ground. Quickly following was Yui's shirt, torn from her body as if it were an afterthought, leaving the top half of Yui's body open to the cold winds of the dark labyrinth. ( _ **Tartarus**_ _,_  the same voice supplied in her mind. Was… Was that the name of this place?)

Instinctively, Yui brought her arms across her chest, blushing as she felt the cool breeze rush against her open nipples. "H-Hey!" she protested, cursing how heavy and free her bosom was. "G-G-Gimme my u-uniform back!" ( _ **But do you really need it right now?**_  that voice murmured again.  _ **Surely, it would be better to show the world how beautiful your body is…**_ )

"Oh come on, don't be like that," Minako chided. "How else am I supposed to tell if you really are me?" The way she so casually stated that unnerved Yui.

"H-How can you be so… so  _okay_  with this!?" Yui shouted. "This… This is still my life, my body! I-I…  _I still have so much to do…_ "

"If it's any consolation, just having my body will make your situation a lot better than before. I mean, with  _my_  curves,  _my_ beauty,  _my_  pretty face… What is there to hate about this? You're practically my little sister."

"I-I-I like being male, for one! A-And there's my f- _friends!_  I c-can't just leave them!"

"You worry too much, Yui-chan," Minako scoffed. Without warning, she pulled down Yui's pants down, which had the side-effect of causing her underwear to drop as well, being ill-fitting for someone of her current stature. Yui's eyes widened as she saw Minako looking at her fresh vagina with interest. "You really should look at the benefits more. I mean, with  _these_  on your side," she motioned toward Yui's breasts and groin, "I don't think they'll be complaining."

Yui backed away, wrestling her body away from the other girl. "You're… You're insane!" she shouted, moving an arm away from her breast to cover her exposed 'flower'.

"Maybe I am," Minako replied. "I can't really complain though, what with these results and all." She raised a finger to her chin, pretending to be thinking about something. "You know, you may be about to be totally me and all, but I think there's one more thing I should do with you before I finish things here."

"…one more thing?" Yui whined with dread. This girl had already taken so much from her. Her body, her dignity, her strength… What more could she  _do_  to her?

Oddly enough, Minako reached for her ribbon, untying it and dropping it to the floor. Next was her headphones, lifted directly over her head and delicately placed on the ground with clear care to it.

"W-What are y-you doing!?" Yui spluttered, her blush intensifying even more. "A-Are you…!?"

As if she hadn't heard the protesting girl, Minako moved on to taking off her uniform, pulling it off and summarily dropping it to the flor along her other bits of clothing. Carefully, she began unbuttoning her shirt, giving a knowing look toward Yui as more and more of her cleavage was revealed.

Yui was too stunned to stop the other Wild Card's actions, and she quickly buried her face in her hands… before she let one eye peek through her fingers. Underneath Minako's shirt was a beautiful bra as pink as Yui's face, housing a ribbon where the cups connected and doing an excellent job at showcasing her chest for all to see.

 _ **It's quite a fine sight, isn't it?**_  the voice taunted.

 _S-Shut up! I-I'm not looking!_  Yui mentally shouted, but her gaze remained fixed on Minako's undressing form, easily betraying her words.

Soon, Minako's belt and skirt laid along with the rest of her uniform, revealing a delectable pair of pink panties, each end tied together with another pink ribbon. Overall, her form showed off her curves and frame fairly well, and it would have made any boy stare in appreciation (Yui sure did, even if she was currently denying it).

"Like what you see, Yui-chan~?" Minako grinned, rocking back and forth with her hands on her hips. "I'm quite the model, I'd say."

"W-What was the point of that!?" Yui exclaimed, a shiver of lust running down her spine. "I-Is this a-a-another one of your t-tricks!?"

"Tricks? I'm surprised you think so little of me, Yui-chan. No no no…" Minako shook her head. "There's a real reason for this."

"L-Like what!?"

"Oh, just this." Suddenly, Minako closed the distance between them, cupped her hands on Yui's cheeks, and brought their lips together. Yui's pupils shrunk with shock as Minako lovingly continued to press their lips against one another, caressing her face all the meanwhile. Her face grew hotter and hotter, her hormones kicking into overdrive.  _W-W-W-WHA!?_  her mind stuttered incoherently.  _I-I-Is she… k-k-KISSING me!?_

Minako released the kiss soon after, a smirk appearing on her lips. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to make love with yourself," she said. "Shall we, Yui-chan~?"

Yui's mind was scrambled beyond belief, all thoughts honed in on the moment she had shared with Minako.  _I, I, I can't just…! She changed me, she_ _ **made**_ _me like this… But I… That kiss…_

 _ **You liked it, didn't you?**_ that accursed voice stated again.  _ **You enjoyed the feeling of her lips, of her hands on your face…**_

 _N-No I d-don't!_  Yui mentally denied.  _T-That's just another one of her tricks! All of this is!_

_**Is it? I didn't see you exactly resisting it.** _

_I… I don't… I'm not…_

_**Come on, what's so wrong about this? Why not embrace this new opportunity, see where things lead? After all… what have you got to lose at this point?** _

Yui's lips quivered in response. As she stood there debating with herself, Minako began groping Yui's butt, squeezing with a firmness that spoke of experience. "You really did come out fine, didn't you?" she said, amused.

"A-A-Ah…! P-Please, d-don't…!"

"What? Don't tell me you don't like it." Minako squeezed again. "This butt, this figure… You're quite the beautiful canvas, you know."

"U-U-Uh! M-Minako…!"

Minako whirled around Yui and wrapped her hands around Yui's waist, the transformed girl yelping at her cold skin. "Awww, you're calling me by name now!" she teased. "You'll be saying it a lot more in a bit." Minako, after pulling down her bra a little, then began to tenderly kiss Yui's neck, rubbing her breasts up and down Yui's back. The feeling sent much euphoria throughout her body, and she shuddered with barely hidden delight.

Carefully, Yui bit her lip, not trusting herself to not blurt out anything unsavory. But as Minako continued her sexual advances, it was getting harder and harder to keep herself quiet.

"What's wrong, Yui-chan?" the elder Wild Card asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Mmm… I… I…"

"Come on now, I know you want to say something. Do I have to  _squeeze_  it out of you?" Immediately after, Minako moved her hands to grope Yui's bosom, the resulting sensations gradually unloosening her lips (and aggravating her hormones) with every squeeze. "Let me guess. You want more of this, don't you?"

"M-M- _More!?"_  Yui exclaimed. "N-No, t-that's not…!"

"Don't lie to your sister, now~!" Minako said. "I  _know_  that's what your mind's telling you. Why not admit it?"

 _ **She**_ _is_ _ **right, you know,**_  that irritating (but increasingly more persuasive) voice chimed in.  _ **You can't hide your delight. You enjoy this. Without a doubt… you're a girl, through and through.**_

"N-No…"

 _**Why are you still resisting? This is an opportunity. Let your mind be free. Let your desires overtake you. After all… you're not** Yu Narukami_ **anymore.**

Finally, the arousal Minako was giving her became just too much, and Yui blurted out "I need more!"

"Oh? What was that?" Minako inquired.

_**You're Hamuko 'Yui' Arisato.** _

"I-I need more! I need more of… o-of  _you_ , Minako-senpai!" Yui admitted. "I, I need to feel your touch, y-our s-skin against mine, your… your  _everything._  I…  _I need you,_  Minako-senpai."

"I knew you'd turn around," the other girl said, grinning. "You're even calling me senpai~! Well, as your sort-of elder sister… Who am I to refuse your request?"

Minako promptly unlatched her own bra and her panties, dropping them to the floor and kicking them away. Bringing her hands to Yui's, she pushed the other girl to the wall and leaned her face in. Yui reddened, being plenty able to feel both their breasts pressing against each other. "Feels  _really_  good, huh?" Minako inquired.

"Y-Y-Yes," Yui confided. Closing her eyes, she allowed the elder Wild Card to do as she pleased. "B-Be gentle."

With that vulpine grin still on her face, Minako again brought their lips in to kiss. Her smooches were long and passionate, giving Yui plenty of arousal as she ardently kissed back. Minako even stuck her tongue inside Yui's mouth and rolled it around, leading Yui to follow suit.

As the two embraced, Minako brought a hand down from Yui's in order to fondle her butt again. Her nimble fingers worked to continuously squeeze Yui's wonderful ass, with each grope making Yui emit an increasingly louder moan. In response, she wiggled her hips around, trying to get the most out of the feeling as possible.

Sensing how stimulated Yui was, Minako pulled the both of them to the ground, with the older girl on the top and the transformed girl on the bottom. The added coolness of the ground combined with her current adrenaline sent even more sexual shivers up and down Yui's body.

Slowly, Minako slid a thigh over Yui's vaginal area, pressing against it and further getting the bottom girl excited. Once more, the elder Arisato began to fervently kiss Yui, one hand holding Yui to the ground, the other caressing Yui's side. More and more, Yui felt herself becoming more aroused, a wet feeling leaking out from between her legs. "A-Ah!" she gasped, a smile threatening to show up on her face.

Minako then began tracing the outline of Yui's nipple with her finger, basking in the sound of Yui's unintentional combination of a giggle and a moan. "Oh, you like that, don't you Yui-chan?" Minako teased. "You'll like this, too." As she stroked her leg over Yui's 'area', she moved on to fondling the girl's breasts in combination. The feeling of Yui's supple, sensitive chest being fondled by Minako's petite fingers led the younger Arisato to moan loudly with delight.

Finally, hearing Yui on the verge of climaxing, Minako decided it was time to end it. She lifted her other hand – the one that wasn't groping Yui – and stuck it inside the other girl's vagina. Immediately, the sexual juices that had been building up over the course of the impromptu sex session exploded out, dripping all over Yui and onto the floor. Yui screamed with glee, her hormones working into overdrive by Minako's actions. Her cries of  _"Oh, yessssssssss~!"_  echoed through the air, which was very audible to anyone in the vicinity.

In total bliss, Yui didn't notice Minako get off of her, content to twitch in place and bring her own fingers to her bosom and newly deflowered womanhood. In fact, she seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness. The elder Wild Card smiled. "Alright, Yui-chan," she stated, knowing the other girl couldn't hear her. "It's time for the transplanting process. I know you can't hear me at all, but thanks for the best sex I've had in two years. Don't worry… I'm sure I'll be having much more in the days to come."

Once more, Minako held out her hand in front of her, her palm opening up to reveal the tarot card of the World, spinning ominously in place. But before she could do anything with it, she felt a surge of heat come up from below her.

"What!?" she hissed. Immediately, she dodged to the side right before a large pillar of flames overtook the area she had just been standing. She whipped her gaze behind her, finding the intruder that had dared to interrupt her.

An elegant, platinum blonde lady, decked in velvet blue, approached the two Arisatos from beyond Tartarus's fog. Her black heels click-clacked against the floor with a promise of pain. Her yellow eyes were glaring at Minako (which was not a look she wanted on her), a heavy tome open in her left hand.

It didn't take very long to recognize her. "Margaret," the Wild Card growled.

"It has certainly been a while, Arisato," Margaret responded back.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in the Velvet Room, waiting for another guest or something?"

"Well, when my guest goes missing, is it not my duty to find him and bring him back? Though, I must admit…" Margaret's eyes briefly turned to eye Yui's prone form. "…I certainly didn't expect you to use the power of the Universe for such twisted desires."

"What else do you expect me to do, when I'm practically erased from existence with no other way back!? It's not like Yui-chan over here was going to be doing anything much anyway!"

"I must disagree. Narukami has a long road ahead of hi— _her,_  and it is my duty as her attendant to ensure she gets the chance to carve out that path. One person's life cannot be weighed against that of another's so unconcernedly. I thought you would have understood that from your trials two years ago."

Minako glowered at the attendant. "Yeah, and I had it thrown back in my face. I'm not gonna let this chance to get my life back pass me by. And I'm certainly not gonna let you stop me, either!"

Grabbing her naginata from off the floor, the elder Wild Card shifted into a battle position. Margaret looked back, her eyes as hard as stone. "So be it." She floated off the ground, a wealth of tarot cards following behind her, engulfed in an atmosphere of blue.

For a single moment, all the wielder of the Universe and the ruler of power did was glare at each other, their hands gripping tight on their own respective weapons.

And then they moved, and the battle began.

* * *

October 9, 2011 - ???

After what felt like an eternity, Yui finally felt consciousness finally return to her mind.  _"Ughhhhhhh…"_  she groaned, putting a hand to her forehead to soothe the groggy feeling throughout her body.  _"What… What happened? I feel… really tired… and really great…?"_

Her past few memories felt muddled and disordered, and she struggled to try and put them back together in a coherent order. "I… I was about to sleep… but instead I… checked out the Midnight Channel? There was… an image of someone. Some… girl? I remember she held out her hand… and then…"

At that moment, it all came rushing back. "That's right! Minako dragged me into that… Tartarus place! She wanted to replace me with  _her_ , and to do that she… she…"

A quiet realization struck her. Wordlessly, she looked down, a litany of fears running through her head.  _No._ _ **No,**_ she tried to deny. _Please, don't tell me… Don't tell me…!_

Much to Yui's horror, she found that her fears held a lot of merit. A shapely, slender, but most importantly  **feminine**  body lay beneath her gaze; a lofty pair of breasts being the most prominent part of it all. As if it were taunting her, she could feel a cold breeze pouring through every exposed part of her body.

"No…" she whimpered in despair. It hadn't been a dream. It hadn't been a nightmare. If anything, it was worse – it had been  _reality._

Then she noticed something else. She had been clad in the skimpiest armor known to mankind. It reminded her a bit of a swimsuit – if a swimsuit was more solid and shinier.

The armor itself was primarily silver-colored, with an equally-silver corset that also worked as a makeshift bra making up its main portion. In addition, said corset didn't even cover her entire waist, leaving plenty of it open to any sort of attack, making Yui wonder how this was supposed to work as armor at all.

In addition to the inefficient corset, her gloves and socks reached up to her elbows and thighs respectively, and were accompanied by plates of armor on top. She was even wearing high heels, and she was surprised at how comfortable they seemed to be – probably experience transferred from whatever Minako had done.

Finally, she could feel the weight of a silver headband and a silver choker on her head and neck. Overall, it made for an outfit that served to provide more fanservice than actual protection. She immediately flushed, feeling exposed – but on the bright side, at least she wasn't naked anymore.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a calming, familiar voice, one she was all too glad to be hearing. "Welcome back to the Velvet Room, my dear guest."

Immediately, she sat up. She recognized not just the voice, but the luminescent blue color of her surroundings. She was in the Velvet Room, the limousine that served as the virtual representation of her heart, resting on one of its fancy couches. And sure enough, sitting behind the table in the middle was Igor, the Velvet Room's master. To his side also sat Margaret, Yui's attendant – and Empress Social Link. After all the chaos she had went through, it was good to see some familiar faces.

"Igor! Margaret!" she greeted back. "It's… It's good to see you."

"I must say the same. You are doing remarkably well after your recent… encounter with our previous guest. It is… disappointing how she felt compelled to perform such an act upon you." At this, Igor's voice took on a more wistful tone. "I truly wish the consequences of her actions did not come to this."

"I'm just glad to still  _be_  here," Yui stated, "changed or not." Her lips pursed, a frown appearing on her face. "…I wish I knew why she did this, though. Why she was so willing to steal my life. Was her need for her friends… really too strong to let go?"

For a few moments, silence filled the crevices of the Velvet Room. Igor had closed his eyes, his fingers held together in a thinking pose. "…Minako Arisato was a very unique guest," Igor started. "She and her brother were involved in a very turbulent year of trials two years ago. Although their paths were long, they always managed to stay strong in the face of all that would threaten to end their journeys.

"Eventually, the two reached a crossroads. In order to save the world, they had to sacrifice their lives to hold a threat at bay. With the power of the Universe arcana—" (Yui's eyes perked up.  _That's what she used on me!_  she remembered) "—they were able to perform the deed and save all of humanity. But the cost was greater than even I could predict.

"A malevolent entity interfered with the process, and Minako ended up completely locked out of the universe, erased from the minds of all of the bonds she had made." Yui remembered Minako telling her that earlier, but hearing it from Igor's mouth really made it more terrifying.

"…what kind of demon would do that?" Yui asked tentatively.

"I have my own suspicions, as does my own master," Igor replied. ( _Igor has his_ _ **own**_ _master!?_  Yui thought.) "But whatever the case may be, this was not something that could be easily rectified. As much as her own attendant tried, she was eternally trapped in the limbo between dream and reality. And without anything else to tether her, she grasped hard onto the memories she still held of her own bonds. Regretfully, it seems only having those memories, forever taunting her, led her down a road that cannot be reversed."

"…yeah. I saw." Yui frowned. She could relate, in a way. The thought of being forgotten by her friends, to utterly lose contact with them was absolutely terrifying. It was her biggest fear, even. But would she go as far as to steal and utterly pervert someone else's body to ensure such a thing never happened? To essentially kill someone's very soul just so she could live on?

Frightfully, Yui didn't have any definitive answer.

"I know what you're thinking," Margaret cut in. "You're thinking that you might be the same as Arisato. That you'd do the same as her, if you were in her shoes." Yui didn't respond, knowing Margaret had hit the nail on the head. She had always been good at spotting threads like that.

"I personally think you're wrong," the attendant then said, causing Yui to look up at her in shock. "In the time I've known you, you've shown yourself to be quite a compassionate person. And although you hold your friends in high regard, I know you would never betray your sense of justice like that."

"But… I bet Minako was like that too, and look at what she became," Yui protested. "And she put a part of  _her_  inside of me. How do I know what happened to her… won't happen to me?"

Margaret got up from her seat and sat next to her guest. "Yu- no,  _Yui_. I've seen your kindness first hand. The lengths you'd go to so your friends could be happy. You're a good person, Yui. Just because you hold a lot of Arisato's essence now does  _not_  mean you'll follow the way her own journey ended too."

Yui looked at Margaret with something resembling awe. "…are you sure?"

Margaret smiled. "You're still you inside, despite everything that's happened. And I have faith that you'll always be able to make the right decisions in the end. Never forget that."

"Margaret…" Yui started. She let a smile finally drop back onto her face. "Thanks."

"It's my duty as your attendant to keep your state of mind intact. Besides… I suppose you have grown on me, in a way."

Yui giggled. "Yeah, I suppose I have."

A hearty chuckle left Igor's mouth. "It is good to see you in high spirits, my dear guest. I am glad to see you have the strength of heart to power through your recent crisis."

"Speaking of which…" Yui turned her head to Igor. "How'd you guys manage to find me, anyway?"

"Our previous guest was not very subtle when she snatched you from your realm. The Universe arcana may be very strong indeed, but it leaves plenty of residue behind. As such, Margaret was able to track you down to the facsimile of Tartarus that spawned within the TV World. It appears she was just in time, too."

"It was fortunate I managed to track you and her down," Margaret added. "Any few seconds more and it might have been too late."

"I can't imagine she would've gone down without a fight," Yui surmised.

"She put up quite the battle, I must admit. Truly, for one who has defeated my brother before, she knew how to use her Personas very efficiently. But even she could not keep me from protecting my guest."

 _Margaret has siblings!?_  Yui thought.  _And Minako once defeated one of them before!?_

"Wow," she said a little after. "That must've been quite the spectacle. I suppose without you, I wouldn't still be here. …but why do I still look like Minako, though?"

"Ah, yes – your current physique," Igor continued. "Sadly, the power of the Universe has capabilities that extend past what even we of the Velvet Room can reverse. Minako's power has the distort cognition and reality on a permanent basis, meaning that your former identity as  **Yu Narukami**  no longer truly exists."

Yui flinched. That wasn't comforting to hear. "So… what does that mean for me?" she asked. "Do I… still exist in this world?"

"Do not fear. You will not share our previous guest's fate of non-existence," Igor assured her. "Rather, cognition has changed so that you were always  **Hamuko 'Yui' Arisato** , as the case may be. In addition, your power and your very self have been heavily altered from what it used to be – likely another side-effect of the power of the Universe. Luckily, Margaret was able to intervene before she was able to overwrite every aspect about you. I am certain you realize how very different you feel now as compared to after you were changed."

Yui instinctively blushed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about. "R-Right," she nervously laughed, looking at anywhere but Igor. "T-That. Yeah."  _H-How does he know about that!?_  she mentally panicked.

Igor smiled, though not out of any ill will. Margaret quietly chuckled beside Yui, the corners of her lips turning up a bit. "Don't worry, he and I didn't see anything we weren't uncomfortable with," the attendant reassured her companion. (Somehow, that didn't quite reassure Yui as much as it should've.) "Though… I wouldn't mind  _'doing'_ it with you sometime," she added.

Yui blushed further. That wasn't a revelation she was ready for. "…you wouldn't have something to do with the armor I'm wearing, do you?" she asked, a suspicion hitting her.

Margaret smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 _Yep,_  Yui thought.  _This 'High-Cut Armor' is definitely her doing._  And boy oh boy, did  _that_  place a lot of questions about Margaret's interests. (And she tried her best to ignore how much that intrigued her as well.) "S-So," she stammered, "w-what was t-that about my power being different?"

Igor again lightly laughed. "Our two previous guests were very powerful indeed – wielders of the strongest power I have ever seen in my tenure as master of the Velvet Room. It seems that in trying to make you a suitable vessel for her soul, Minako has given you the capability to grow into the power of the Universe."

Yui looked surprised. It had been Minako's mastery over the Universe that had allowed her to change Yui and warp reality. And she had the capability to use it?

"You won't be able to wield it immediately, of course. It will take a long time for you to come into the strength required to fully utilize its power, but you unquestionably already have many benefits as a result. However, I believe we can talk about that another time, when you are more accustomed to your current situation."

Yui nodded. "Alright. I guess that's fair."

"Well then, time marches on in your world. I cannot keep you here too long, after all. You will have plenty of time to make stronger your bonds, and Margaret here is quite willing to educate you on the intricacies of womanhood… as is our other attendant, Marie, I'm sure."

Both Igor and Margaret's eyes turned to the entrance of the Velvet Room. Yui followed their line of sight, and found Marie standing in front of the door, having evidently been listening in for a while. Her green eyes were situated on a notebook in her hand, a pen in her other hand quickly writing something down on it.  _She's probably writing a poem based what she heard about this,_  Yui thought.

The three of them stared at Marie for a while, the assistant doing nothing more than silently writing down her inspirations. Then she stopped, and slowly began to lift her head to look at the others. Her face reddened immediately. "W-What are you staring at!?" she stammered out. "I-I wasn't writing anything down, or anything!"

Yui smiled. Same old Marie. "Hey, Marie," she greeted her friend.

"H-Hey, Yu," Marie replied. "Y-You  _really_  seem d-different today. Something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll… I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Well, alright. J-Just… don't get yourself too caught up in this stuff, alright?"

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll be fine."

"Now then," Igor cut in. "Farewell, my dear guest."

With that, Yui's consciousness faded out of the room, her form within soon following. A few moments of silence passed as Marie just contemplated what had happened.

"…so why is Yu a girl now?"

"That is a fairly long story… but I'm sure it will make for another good poem of yours, hm?"

"S-ShutupIhateyoustupidjerk."

* * *

October 9, 2011 – Early Morning

Sunlight streaked through the windows, lighting what would otherwise be an unlit bedroom. Several rays strayed and struck the face of a figure laying prone in the blankets. "Ngghhhh…" Yui groaned, trying to keep snuggled in her blanket. "Not now…"

Eventually, the sunlight proved too persistent, and she was forced to get out of bed, however reluctantly. "Fine, fine…" she muttered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"That was one hell of a night," she remembered. Idly, she looked down –  _Yep, I'm still a girl,_  she confirmed, seeing a pair of breasts greeting her back. She seemed to be wearing nothing more than a simple white shirt and black pants. Hell, she could even see her nipples through her shirt, and she was pretty sure she was –  _What was the term again?_  she thought for a bit – 'going commando.'

Yui chuckled uneasily. "I'm gonna have to get used to this, aren't I?" she asked herself, a flush of red once more appearing on her cheeks. Getting out of bed, she walked over to her closet of clothes. Her breasts bounced as she did, sending some stimulating shockwaves down her spine.

"Oh, this is  _so_  awkward," she muttered. "Igor said reality was completely changed, so there has to be some undergarments I can wear…"

Opening up the cabinet, she was greeted to the sight of a barrage of girly clothes – skirts, blouses, bras, panties, you name it. "…and I have no idea how to wear any of this," she grumbled. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present."

Quickly grabbing a bra and a pair of panties – both pink, she idly noticed – she got to undressing herself, casually dropping her shirt and pants on the bed. With a sigh, she took the panties and slipped them up her legs. It was surprisingly easy, nowhere near the troublesome affair Yui expected.

Of course, she couldn't expect the same out of her bra. Although she could comfortably cup it underneath her chest, tying the clasp beneath her back proved to be a fair bit difficult, especially since she couldn't exactly see what she was doing. "How do the other girls manage to do this?" she asked.

She fiddled around trying to tie it for some time, all the while grumbling to herself. "Minako could've at least given me her experience on this type of stuff," she stated under her breath. "I mean, you have the power to change all of reality and you don't bother giving me a head's up on this type of stuff?"

Finally, she managed to get the clasp firmly tied around her back – and another around her neck, too. "Phew!" she sighed. "That took forever." After quickly tossing her shirt and pants back on her, she looked at her reflection on her TV screen. Despite her rather casual appearance, she couldn't deny that she looked pretty good. "Minako wasn't kidding when she said she was a model," Yui noted. "I really don't look half bad."

Much like what the image of Minako had done last night, Yui preened and posed, doing a quick spin around to really get an idea of how her body could move. "I really could get used to this," she said, bending over with a grin.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "Hey, big sis!" Nanako called. "Don't forget to come out sometime! Let's make breakfast together."

"Alright, Nanako-chan!" Yui replied, stopping what she was doing. "Be out in a minute!"

Yui looked out the window, and smiled. "I suppose it things won't be too bad, like this," she admitted. "I still have all my friends, after all. I know that with them, I'll be able to adapt. You hear me, Minako? I'm not gonna let this let what you've done hinder me.

"I'll live my life to the fullest, just the way you wanted to do. Just watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> Images used: <https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1468462>, <https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/549736>
> 
> One of the odd fetishes few people know (and by that, I mean basically no one) I have is an appreciation for TF/TG content. There's just something about it I really like - not that I'd really show it in public, obviously. This is probably a weird choice to offer as a 'first fanfic,' but dang it I really want to get this out the door.
> 
> I've had this fic in the works since **September of 2017,** but I'm only now posting it due to my issues with procrastination. This may have taken damn near forever, but I'm really proud of how it turned out. I think I got most of the characterization and descriptions down pat, though there might be a few goofs here and there due to the fact that I don't have quite a lot of experience doing fanfics.
> 
> Well, I hope this is to somebody's liking out there. I won't be posting this type of stuff regularly though, so expect something different next time!


End file.
